


Dirty Nestlings

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Myfanwy’s POV of Jack and Ianto's cleaning rituals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tw100 challenge 433 dirty

Myfanwy didn’t understand a lot of things her nestlings did, and she was sure that she never would. Her favourite nestling and the loud nestling were the two she spent the most time with, and even still she found them odd. They had the oddest of habits, especially when it came to getting clean. 

She would often find them when they were dirty licking each other as they should, cleaning themselves properly, but then they would disappear to the water sprays. She didn’t understand, they cleaned each other thoroughly, they weren’t that dirty that they couldn’t clean each other properly.


End file.
